


Signal

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Chandler, Communication, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Safeword Use, Spanking, Subspace, Teasing, top veronica, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Chandler goes into subspace. Veronica notices and shuts it down because they don't have a safeword yet. They figure it out, though.Sequel to "Heather, bend over."





	Signal

“Ooh, that’s cute,” Veronica cooed as Chandler whimpered underneath her, fisting her hands in the sheets and bucking her hips against Veronica’s hand.

“I’m not fucking _cute,”_ Heather gasped, a surprised moan falling from her lips as Veronica suddenly sped up, before slowing her pace yet again.

“Such a vulgar mouth,” Veronica chided, “Maybe a gag would be appropriate, to help remind you not to sass me.”

Heather groaned, grinding desperately against Veronica’s hand. “Please…”

“Oh, darling, you know that’s not allowed,” Veronica said, her other hand pressing Heather’s hips into the mattress, “Now, be good. I’d like to make you cum at some point tonight, but I won’t if you keep misbehaving.”

Heather whined, pulling at the sheets, but kept her hips still.

“Very good,” Veronica smiled, easing the pressure on Heather’s hips, but keeping her hand in place, both as a reminder and as something of a comfort.

Heather felt herself entering that space again the moment she heard Veronica’s praise, her mind going blank as she allowed herself to just _feel._

And suddenly the hand between her thighs stopped, the hand on her hip moving to cup her cheek.

“Hey, hey,” Veronica’s voice punctured the fog in her head, “Look at me.”

Hazy eyes met Veronica’s own, and she had to fight down the anxiety that swelled like a balloon in her chest. She didn’t want Heather to panic, after all.

“Okay, can you tell me your name?”

Heather felt her brow furrowing. Her name? How was that important?

It took her several seconds to answer, a weak “Heather,” leaving her throat the moment she was able to will herself to speak.

Veronica nodded, letting out a breath she didn’t notice she had been holding, her thumb stroking Heather’s cheek soothingly. “Alright, that’s good. How are you feeling?”

“Horny as fuck,” the answer came faster this time, and Veronica had to suppress a laugh, “Why’d you stop?”

“You weren’t here with me,” Veronica said, “Where’d you go?”

Heather let out a breathless laugh. “I ‘unno. Everything just got really fuzzy? Like I was floating. And it wasn’t overwhelming or anything, so I didn’t really think it was that big of a deal.”

“It took you eight seconds to tell me your name,” Veronica deadpanned, “If it keeps you from being able to tell me if you need to stop, then it’s a big deal.”

Heather huffed. “You worry too much.”

“Do I?” Veronica helped Heather into a sitting position, then pulled her close until she was sitting on her lap, legs wrapped around her waist with Veronica’s hands gently wandering over her back. “What if it does get overwhelming, and you’re not able to talk because you’re in that headspace? I could do something that makes you uncomfortable and I wouldn’t know about it because you’d be too far gone to tell me.”

Heather frowned, tucking her head against Veronica’s shoulder. “You wouldn’t do that, though.”

“I don’t know exactly what your limits are, Heather,” Veronica said, “If I accidentally cross a line, I need you to be able to tell me, or at least signal.”

“So, what do we do, then? Do we just try and make sure I don’t go in that space again?”

Veronica shook her head. “That’s not really necessary. We just… we need a nonverbal cue. And a safeword. That way, no matter what’s happening, you’ll be able to tell me if you need to stop.”

“Okay,” Heather mumbled, “Sorry.”

Veronica chuckled. “You haven’t done anything to be sorry for. It’s good that I know about it now, because it means we can figure out how to communicate when you get into that headspace instead of me just being clueless about it.”

“I guess…”

“Hey.” Veronica pulled back from the embrace, holding Heather’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “None of that. I’m glad I know now. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t think Heather or Heather would want to hurt you, either. This is good. We can figure this out together, okay?”

Heather nodded, and Veronica pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before releasing her chin.

“Alright, so here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna come up with a safeword and a nonverbal signal, and we’re gonna practice using them, okay?”

Heather nodded. “What should the safeword be?”

“Well, mine is peach, because it’s not likely to come up during sex, but the green, yellow, red system works pretty well.”

“What’s that?”

“Basically you say green if you’re okay to keep going, yellow if you need to stop but you want to pick it back up after you’ve had a minute to rest or talk about what made you uncomfortable, and red if you don’t want to continue anymore,” Veronica explained, “If you want, we can use that as a placeholder until you figure out a safeword you like, or we can use it as our system.”

Heather nodded. “I think that sounds good.”

“Great,” Veronica kissed Heather on the cheek before continuing, “Now, for a nonverbal signal, we’d need something that’ll be easy to use even if you’re restrained or something… oh! Hold on! I have just the thing!”

Veronica leaned over the side of the bed and rifled through one of the drawers of her nightstand for a minute, before pulling out-

“What is that?” Heather asked.

“A clicker,” Veronica said, handing it to Heather, “It’s usually for training dogs. I used it to train JFK, but we can use it so you can signal if you need to stop.”

Heather examined the little plastic clicker, pressing the button a few times and furrowing her brow a bit at the loud noise it made. “Wouldn’t this kill the mood?”

“I mean, if you need to stop, then killing the mood is a good thing,” Veronica shrugged, “Besides, if it’s loud, it’s not as easy for someone to miss it.”

“That’s not a bad point…” Heather sighed, flopping back onto the mattress, “Alright, are we gonna practice using it?”

Veronica snickered. “Yes. First, the verbal stuff. I’ll check in every now and then, and I might do some stuff that probably pushes a boundary or two, just to make sure I know you’ll signal if it’s uncomfortable for you.”

“Okay… I trust you.”

Veronica smiled. “And that’s exactly what this is about. I need to trust you to communicate when you’re uncomfortable, and you need to be able to trust me to listen when you signal. This is a good exercise for both of us.”

“Makes sense.” Heather took a deep breath, her muscles relaxing as she exhaled. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Veronica smiled, kissing Heather on the lips, then the cheek, traveling along her jaw, nipping here and there with her teeth, not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to be felt as one hand came up to toy with Heather’s nipple, getting minutely rougher every few seconds until Heather was squirming in place.

“Remember to say yellow if you don’t like what’s happening,” Veronica instructed.

“G-green,” Heather stammered, “More, please.”

Veronica’s brow raised in curiosity, her other hand coming up to play with the other nipple, starting gentle but getting rougher as she went, like she had with the other. “If you end up liking this, I might have to get a set of clamps.”

Heather keened, arching her back and pushing her chest into Veronica’s hands, huffing as Veronica pushed her back down against the mattress.

“Now, now, you know that’s not allowed,” Veronica teased, pinching harder as she pressed her thigh between Heather’s legs.

Heather whined, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping still, but she managed to behave.

“Very nice,” Veronica said, “Now, I’m going to try something, and if you get uncomfortable, I want you to say your safeword.”

With that, she raked her nails down Heather’s stomach, gently starting out, but putting more pressure on as she went, the marks light pink at the top but getting redder on the way down.

Heather moaned loudly, biting her lip and throwing her head back against the pillows until Veronica’s nails got close to her navel, at which point a sharp “Yellow!” tore free from her throat.

Veronica’s hands left her skin in an instant, her touches turning gentle again as she tried to soothe the pain in the scratches. “You alright?”

“Yeah…” Heather was breathing heavily, her face flushed and thighs clenching around Veronica’s leg, “That was just… a little too much.”

“That’s fine,” Veronica smiled, “This whole exercise is meant to help us learn where the boundaries are and how to communicate if one gets crossed.”

Heather nodded. “I think I’m feeling okay to continue.”

“Alright,” Veronica grinned, “Let’s see how you like _this.”_

Veronica fisted her hand in Heather’s hair, as close to the roots as she could get, and tugged her head back, her mouth pressing open mouthed kisses to Heather’s throat as she arched her back beneath her, grinning wickedly at the loud moans Heather let out in response.

 _“That’s_ a good girl,” she said, moving a bit further from the roots to pull again, knowing it would hurt more, but trusting Heather to signal if it became too painful.

“Yellow!”

The hand in her hair became gentle again, short nails lightly scratching her scalp.

“Very good,” Veronica praised, “You’re doing so well.”

“Can…” Heather’s face was bright pink, chest heaving and sweat gathering on her forehead, “Can we keep going?”

“In a second,” Veronica said, getting up from the bed and going over to her dresser, noting with satisfaction the way Heather’s eyes followed her around the room.

“I think,” she said, opening the top right drawer and grinning dangerously at Heather’s quiet gasp, “That we’ll start practicing your nonverbal signals now.”

After selecting her tools, Veronica went back to the bed, putting a ball gag and a riding crop on the mattress in front of Heather.

“Now, this isn’t a punishment spanking. It should ideally be fun, so if I get too rough, you use the clicker and i’ll stop for a second and let you catch your breath, and then you can click it again to let me know you’re okay to continue, okay?”

Heather nodded eagerly, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed.

Veronica pressed the ball gag to Heather’s lips, murmuring “Good girl,” as Heather’s mouth opened around it. Securing the strap at the back of Heather’s head, Veronica helped her to her feet, before turning her around and bending her over the side of the bed.

“Alright, ready?” At Heather’s answering nod, Veronica brought her hand down against Heather’s ass, smirking at the sharp gasp she got, before picking up the riding crop, tapping it gently against Heather’s rear a few times, and then bringing it down hard enough to make her squeal.

She started slow, giving Heather a few seconds in between blows to make sure she was alright, before experimenting with the speed and frequency of the swats, going incrementally harder each time until Heather was wiggling her ass in the air and clenching her thighs together hard.

“You know tensing up will just make it hurt more,” Veronica chided, bringing the crop down hard against her ass.

The next swing hadn’t even made contact when a sharp click rang out. It never landed.

Veronica rubbed Heather’s back soothingly as she waited for her to cool down, occasionally massaging the red marks across Heather’s ass to help with some of the pain. “You alright, sweetheart?”

Heather nodded, pressing the button on the clicker again, and Veronica chuckled.

“Alright, we can keep going, but remember to use your clicker if I go too far, okay?”

Heather nodded again, moaning when Veronica brought the crop down again, lighter than before, on the sensitive flesh of her upper thighs.

“You like that?” Veronica teased, knowing Heather couldn’t answer her, “I’ll have to spank you more often, won’t I?”

Heather groaned, burying her face in the blankets.

Veronica’s free hand fisted in Heather’s hair, pulling her head back while her other hand brought the crop down several times in quick succession.

“None of that,” Veronica commanded, “I want to hear you.”

Heather moaned, eyes glassy and unfocused as she peered over her shoulder at Veronica.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Veronica murmured as she let go of Heather’s hair, “You’ll signal if you need to stop, right?”

Heather nodded, head falling back to the mattress with a quiet thump, her cheek pressed to the blankets as she whined pleadingly.

Veronica brought the crop down a few more times, before putting it down on the nightstand. “I’m gonna make you cum now, darling. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Heather sighed as Veronica’s hand found her clit, moaning as her fingers rubbed slow, teasing circles against her. She ground back against her hand, thighs trembling, whimpering when Veronica stopped.

“Since you like to move around so much,” Veronica mused, “Maybe I should just let you.”

Without another word, Veronica carefully worked her fingers inside Heather’s pussy.

“Now, if you want to cum, go ahead and do it.”

Heather groaned, pushing back against Veronica’s hand, keening as the fingers curled inside her, pressing against her g-spot in a way that made her tremble, before fucking herself on Veronica’s hand.

“That’s right,” Veronica murmured, “You’re doing so well. You’re gonna cum for me soon, aren’t you?”

Heather sped up, chasing her orgasm, the foggy feeling in her brain nearly all-consuming at this point. The world narrowed down to the fingers inside her, the carpet under her feet, the blankets she lay on, and Veronica’s voice. She felt herself rising, closing in on the peak, all she needed was a little bit more, and-

“That’s right, lovely. Cum for me.”

And that was all it took. She shuddered and writhed through her orgasm, moaning even louder as Veronica’s fingers started moving inside her, fucking into her and helping her ride out her pleasure.

Finally, it ended, and the fingers withdrew. The strap of the gag loosened, and Heather felt the ball being pulled from between her lips.

Veronica rubbed her back and massaged her shoulders gently as she came down, kissing her neck softly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear that she still couldn’t quite focus on. The floaty feeling slowly abated, leaving her feeling exhausted, but content.

“Good?”

Heather hummed, lifting her hand off the bed and giving a weak thumbs up.

She heard Veronica chuckling behind her. “I’m gonna go get a washcloth. Will you be okay here by yourself for a minute?”

Heather nodded, not moving as she felt Veronica’s warmth retreating.

Not much time passed before she felt Veronica’s hand in her hair, toying with the long red locks as a warm washcloth brushed against her thighs.

Once she was all cleaned up, she found herself seated on Veronica’s lap, a glass of water held at her lips as Veronica helped her drink.

“That’s it,” Veronica whispered, putting the glass down on the nightstand once it was empty, “Want me to get a snack or something?”

Heather shook her head, leaning back and letting her head fall against Veronica’s shoulder. “I wanna stay here.”

Heather felt Veronica’s chest rumbling as she laughed softly, arms wrapping around her waist as a kiss was pressed to her temple. “Okay.”

They both knew they’d have to fill Heather and Heather in on this, but that could wait. Right now was cuddle time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I thrive on that sweet, sweet validation.


End file.
